1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicon fiber and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years carbon fiber having a (CH.sub.2).sub.m (where m&gt;1) has been employed for various purposes.
However, the carbon fiber is electrically insulating, and hence is not used for utilization of electrical conductive, rectifying and amplifying properties.
Further, the carbon fiber is relatively poor in heat resistance, and hence is not used in atmospheres above 500.degree. C.
For the reasons given above, there are severe limitations on the broadening of its application to the field of electronics engineering.